Something
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Ginny never gave muggle sayings much thought, but she wasn't taking any chance on her wedding.


**Dedicated to Pawprinter, Happy birthday! **

**Disclaimer: I've finally accepted the fact that I will never own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Something old: Necklace<p>

"I don't know, I think they'd be brilliant." Ginny replied stubbornly. She traced the smooth metal with a growing smile. It had been their life line for the last year. The last several years honestly, since her fourth.

"Yeah, but won't it hurt them?" Michael questioned. Ginny had to repress the urge to roll her eyes at his logic. She met Neville's eyes from across the room and flashed him rather a large grin.

"They're galleons, Mike." Terry retorted, shaking his head. "They can't be hurt."

"Besides, they've already been through hell and back with us." Ernie said, stating the obvious."

"I don't know, it just seems like rather a drastic decision."

Ginny and Neville laughed together, most of the other DA members joinging in with them. "What?" Michael asked defensively. "They could be seriously hurt!"

"They're galleons, Michael! We're just turning them into pendants." Neville explained, still laughing unashamedly.

"So? It could still hurt them?"

"Michael, its one tiny hole, it won't do any damage." Terry tried to convince his best mate while fighting back tears of laughter.

"We don't have to drill them." Luna offered vaguely, flipping through her quibbler.

"Please clarify." Anthony said, straightening up in his chair.

"We can just charm them to stick to the chain. No drilling or damage done." She explained, turning her magazine upside down. Ginny raised an amused eyebrow and looked at Michael.

"Decision made then?"

"Yeah," Michael said grudgingly, pulling his coin out. "We can turn the DA galleons into pendants."

Something new: Tiara

"You know, I never did get that tiara back." Aunt Muriel said mulishly as she set her umbrella down in the corner of the cozy kitchen. "I rather suspect that tramp stole it."

"She did not, Auntie." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes as she turned away from her aunt. She didn't understand why they had to have her over for dinner. The rehearsal for the wedding wasn't until the following night. Why subject them to early torture?

"Then where did it go?"

"I suspect it was stolen by Griphook. He took a lot of things from their house before he left."

"It was extremely old and valuable. I should think you'd lament the loss a lot more!" Muriel chided, frowning at her niece. Ginny straightened up and set her glasses down.

"The color didn't go well with my hair anyway." She waved her hand dismissively at her aunt and crossed the room to the front door.

"What are you doing?"

"Bill just arrived."

"How do you know?" Muriel asked suspiciously as Ginny reached for the door knob.

"The clock, Auntie. It just changed." She pulled the door open and her brother was standing in front of her, rather a large grin on his lips. She gave him a tight hug and stepped back, letting him into the house.

"Hey, sis. I brought you an early wedding gift."

"Really? It's not for three more days."

"Yeah, but you'll need it for the wedding." He handed her a white box, and she opened it up with one last, curious glance. Inside was a beautiful, goblin made tiara. It was decorated with tiny green stones that perfectly matched the shade of Harry's eyes.

"See, Auntie? This matches my hair."

Something borrowed: Dirgible Plum Earrings

"Those are really brilliant earrings." Ginny said to the strange blonde girl. She looked up from the magazine she had been reading and offered her a small, dreamy smile.

"Do you really like them?" Her voice was airy, but Ginny rather liked it.

"Yeah, they're unique and fun." She sat down on the step next to her to get a better look at the orange, radish like earrings.

"Thanks, my mum helped me make them." The blonde said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Most people think they're bizarre."

"They are. That's why they're neat." Ginny liked the girls honest manner and spacey personality.

"Why are you here instead of the great hall? Aren't they having a valentine's day feast?"

"I don't feel much like celebrating it." Ginny answered truthfully. Luna nodded her head and smiled.

"I know, there are rather a lot of nargles in there. They tend to make parties less fun." Ginny had no idea what a Nargle was, so Luna explained it to her. Ten minutes later she not only knew about them, but Wargles and Blummering Humdingers as well.

"We should head back to our common rooms. We'll be in trouble if we're out late." Luna stood up and dusted off her lopsided robes.

"Yeah, I'll see you in class tomorrow. I'm Ginny Weasley by the way."

"I'm Luna Lovegood."

Something blue: Socks

Everyone knew Hermione couldn't knit hats. It was actually a bit of a running joke in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's hats ended up looking more like some sort of immoral experiment had been done on a small animal than any actual article of clothing.

What they didn't know though, was that Hermione could knit socks very well. She could knit any type of sock anyone wanted, the muggle or magical way.

Ginny discovered this odd little fact one cold Christmas night in her fifth year. She was sitting by the fire, attempting to coerce a strand or orange yarn into actually staying on her needles and turning into some sort of clothing. She'd been at it for well over an hour, and was on the verge of quitting. She wasn't sure how her mother managed to knit so much, and she was quite sure there was some secret spell she didn't know about involved.

"You're holding your needles wrong." Hermione had said, suddenly sitting next to her on the floor. She corrected Ginny's hold on the needles with a small smile. "Here, try it like this. The yarn won't slip off this way." Ginny did as instructed and was surprised to find out that her friend was quite right.

"Here, need some help?"

"Can you, you know?" Hermione huffed and shook her head.

"Come on, I'm going to show you how to knit a pair of socks." And she did just that. She took up some blue yarn and together they started. Hermione did it with an ease Ginny envied. By the end of the week they had two pairs of socks.

Sort of. Ginny couldn't get it to stitch shut, so she had two tubes that worked wonderfully as leg warmers.

And a sixpence in her shoe

"You look beautiful, Ginny." She turned on the spot to see her mother standing behind her. Her brown eyes were filled with joyful tears and she had a handkerchief clenched in her hand.

"Thanks, mum." She smiled back at her mother, doing a little twirl to show off her wedding dress.

"Do you have everything?"

"Her something old is the DA galleon." Fay said, stepping up behind her friend and fixing her hair.

"Her new is the tiara." Fleur said with a light laugh. "It's a good thing Bill 'lost' the old one."

"Her borrowed are my dirigible plum earrings." Luna added, putting the earrings on Ginny.

"Her blue are a failed pair of socks." Hermione said, putting away the makeup bag.

"Then I've got the last little bit." Molly said with a large grin. She fished something out of her pocket and pulled a small coin out. "A sixpence for your shoe."

Ginny took the small coin and slipped it into her shoe before putting the heels back on. She was officially ready. She was officially ready to marry Harry Potter. She turned towards the door and took a step towards it. She was getting married and she was clothed in friendship and love.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Happy belated birthday Pawprinter, I hope you enjoy it! _

_To everyone else, I hope you also enjoyed it and don't forget to review!_


End file.
